


Gardenia

by cactiem



Category: SKAM Austin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Shay didn’t think she would fall for anyone again the way she did with Megan. That all changed when you came along though. All it took was a grin and a wave and Shay had fallen. Hard.





	1. "Dude, She’s Totally Checking You Out"

_Tuesday_ , _7_ : _46am_

 _Song_ : _BROCKHAMPTON -_ _VIVID_

* * *

 

You were used to it by now, the stares and whispers your presence elicit. It was something that came along with being friends with the two most popular people at Bouldin High, Daniel and Jo. Even though you were the new kid here they still knew who you were. Guys wanted to be with you and girls wanted to be you. They think that because you’re close with Daniel and Jo you get to hook up with them whenever. That or they think you could set them up. That’s why you don’t have many friends who are girls because they use you to get to the boys. You were okay with it though. It was something you accepted a long time ago.

 

Shay looked up from her phone, noticing everyone in the courtyard had fallen quiet before whispering to each other. She followed everyone’s gaze to the new kid walking down the path in the middle. Her lips parted as she watched you. To Shay you were incredibly beautiful, even if it was just your side profile she could see at the moment. "Who is that?" Megan asked, bringing Shay back to reality. She didn’t know when she turned up but glad she did, asking the question that was on her mind.

 

Before Tyler or Marlon could respond Kelsey came over with a pep in her step, eager to spill whatever information she had. "That’s Y/N Y/L/N." She told the group as if they were already supposed to know that. "She’s best friends with Daniel and Pen Jo and is finishing off her senior year here."

 

"Why?" Shay silently thanked Megan for her questions, taking in the information learned from them for herself.

 

"I’m not sure but it doesn’t really matter though. I’m just glad that she is here. If we get Y/N on our dance team it could be huge for us. More people will want to join which means more parties and maybe she could set me and Daniel up." Kelsey said excitedly.

 

Shay drowned her out at that point. The useful information buried by Kelsey's obsession with Daniel. She looked over to you again, this time you were with Jo and Daniel. What Shay didn’t expect was that you would also be looking over at her. It seems that you were drowning out whatever your friend was saying too.

 

Your lips turned up into a grin upon seeing Shay look over to you. You raised your hand, sending her a small wave. Shay couldn’t help the smile that was forming. She wanted to return the wave, she was going to but stopped herself, hearing Tyler and Marlon talk. "Dude, she’s totally checking you out." Tyler nudged his best friend.

 

"No she’s not." Marlon insisted but you could still see the blush creeping on his cheeks, clearly excited at the prospect of this senior checking him out.

 

Shay's smile faltered at their conversation. Of course you were waving at Marlon. Why wouldn’t you be? It was stupid to think, even for a moment, that you could be interested in her. Shay tried to ignore the feelings that were bubbling inside, after all she only had a few more minutes of this painful moment before the bell rang for class. Unfortunately it was harder than expected. The melodic laugh belonging to you rang through the courtyard and Shay found herself wanting to hear it again, wanting to be the cause of it. It was then she realised that she had fallen hard for you, someone she doesn’t even know, and all Shay could think was 'not again'.


	2. "Using Them For Clout"

_Wednesday_ , _12_ : _37pm_

 _Song_ : _benny_ _blanco_ , _Tainy_ , _Selena_ _Gomez_ _&_ _J_ _Balvin_ \- _I_ _Can’t_ _Get_ _Enough_

 

* * *

 

Since yesterday you’ve been seeing Shay around the school. You wanted to go up to her, to talk to her but you couldn’t. You had no reason to. You ran in different circles nor did you have any classes together so you settled on glancing at Shay from afar. That was until you were walking by the lockers and heard some music coming from the group. You did a quick once over in your mirror before walking over there.

 

The group were surprised by your presence, especially Shay. "Hey, guys." You greeted, smiling as you lingered on Shay. "I couldn’t help but overhear the music. Did you guys make that?" You asked.

 

"Err- Yeah, yeah we err- we made that." Marlon stuttered out.

 

"We’re in a band." Tyler butted in, saving his friend from becoming a stuttering mess. You wished it was Shay who was answering your questions. In fact you wished it was just you and Shay, drinking lemonade in the Texan heat talking about anything and everything.

 

"That’s cool." You said and it fell silent. Marlon was trying not to embarrass himself anymore, Tyler stood awkwardly, and Shay sent you a small smile. Sensing the awkwardness that was slowly forming you spoke up again. "Well, I don’t know if you heard but I’m having a party this Friday. I’d love it if you guys would come. Maybe I could play some of your music if you want. If not, that’s cool too, you can still come and have some fun. Just think about. I’ll send you my address." You told them before saying your goodbyes and going to your next class.

 

Once you were out of listening range, Tyler clamped his hand on Marlon's and Shay's arm. "This is huge."

 

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked, trying to remove his death grip from her arm.

 

"Y/N knows everyone. She probably knows someone who could help us gets gigs or something."

 

"You really think so?" Marlon wondered, thinking of what this could do for the band and Tyler nodded vehemently while Shay just rolled her eyes.

 

"You sound like Kelsey right now. Y/N is just someone who is trying to finish their senior year and you wanna use them for clout." Shay huffed. She didn’t mean to sound so defensive but she couldn’t help it.

 

"Oh, please, you’re telling me Y/N doesn’t use people for clout? That she’s not using Daniel or Jo? That’s what kind of person she is, Shay. That’s what kind of person they all are. What’s the harm in using someone if it means it could help us get gigs." Tyler said. Shay looked at Marlon for help but he only shrugged, seemingly agreeing with him. She opened her mouth as if to say something only to shut it again, stopping herself from talking anymore. If she continued defending you Marlon and Tyler would look into it and Shay couldn’t have that. She couldn’t have them knowing about the crush she has slowly developed for you.

 

 _Wednesday_ , _4_ :25pm

 _Song_ : _Halsey_ \- _Now_ _or_ _Never_

 

* * *

 

After sending Shay, Marlon, and Tyler the message about the party you remained on Shay's page, scrolling through her posts and her likes. A small smile formed as you took in every piece of information about the girl you possibly could. You wanted to know more though, hear from Shay herself about her interests. There is only so much someones internet presence can tell you.

 

"What are you doing?" Jo asked, scaring you. Daniel laughed while you playfully punched Jo in the arm.

 

"Took you long enough. I’m starving." You said, jumping off the bench and following Daniel to the car with Jo throwing his arm around you.

 

"Sorry, Y/N, this one worked up a sweat. You know how long he takes." Daniel gestured to Jo.

 

"Smells like you need another one." You teased, scrunching your nose up at him and pushing his arm off of you.

 

"So mean." Jo gasped, pretending to be hurt. "Anyway where are we eating?"

 

"It’s my turn to pick!" You said, running ahead so you were shotgun.

 

"You picked last time!"

 

"Maybe if you weren’t late then you could pick." You shrugged while Daniel laughed at yours and Jo's teasing of each other.

 

You all got into the car when your phone buzzed letting you know you had a notification. Daniel and Jo continued their conversation but you were more intrigued by your phone. More importantly, the like that was from Shay on a post from months ago. You tried to hide the smile that was forming as you composed a message her along with the post she liked.

 

 **yourusername** : I like this pic too

 

"What do you think, Y/N?" Daniel asked and you shot your head up, forgetting that they were also in the car with you.

 

"Yeah, that’s fine." You said, not really knowing what they’re talking about but agreed anyway. You looked back to your phone and saw that Shay has read it. You also saw the three bubbles letting you know she was typing only for them to disappear again causing your heart to sink a little at this action.


End file.
